Crazines In Parodyclan
by xFallenSnowx
Summary: Warning: Random. Follow Nuggetstar as she does an awful job of leading her clan in one of the weirdest clans ever. Some cursing involved. (My first story)
1. Parodyclan Allegiances

**ParodyClan Allegiances**

Leader- Nuggetstar- Ginger she-cat with light ginger underside and amber eyes.

Dep- Whiteasian- White skinny unkown gender cat with brown eyes and glasses.

Med- Oldfart- Naturally born old cat with mouse grey fur and yellow eyes.

Wariors-

Faceface- Gingery brown tom with amber eyes.

Sexypotato- Brown tom with yellowish green eyes.

Duckface- Grey tom blue eyes.

Gaystripper- light brown tabby tom with white underbelly and paw blue eyes.

Queens-

Kitkat- brown she-cat with amber eyes, light brown paws and underbelly.

Kitmachine- Light brown she-cat with blue eyes .

Apprentices-

Spiderpaw- Pure black cat with right blue eye and left golden eye.

Fluffypaw- White, grey, and black she-cat, purple eyes.

Kits-

Uglykit, Dark grey deformed tom with a lost eye, crooked whiskers, a weird front left leg and an unattractive body, dark amber eyes.

Fatkit, Grey obese she-cat with dark grey stripes all over her body.

Nicekit- Light grey she-cat flecked with white and white paws , light golden eyes.

Elders-

Didntgiveafuck- Black tom green eyes.


	2. The Story Of How It All Started

**Next chapter when someone reviews! I warned you this was going to be really weird so be prepared.**

Fatkit kept poking Foreveralone forever her fluffy fur was bristling and she was crawling all over the ugly elder and screaming, "TELL ME A BLOODY STORY!". Foreveraloneforever sighed swishing her weird matted crooked tail. She was stuck monitoring the newest kits in the clan, Uglykit, Nicekit, and the obese freak Fatkit. They were in the elders den and ruining everything. She secretly thought Duckface had paid them to destroy anything they could get there grimy claws on. "Okay, okay fine! I'll tell you a story. But in return you must sacrifice me your brother, Fartkit, "Shure." Fatkit replied nodding eagerly. Okay, okay keep your tail on. Clearing her throat she began her story and as she told it to the young 1 moon old kits she could remember it as clear as yesterday. "AW YEAH WORK IT!", screamed a cat. It all began when Nugget was learning how to twerk on her twolegs roof. Her fat butt was jiggling all over the place and she was starting to attract attention. "NUGGET STOP BURNING EVERYONES EYES BY SHOWING YOUR FAT BUTT, YAH BLACKFURRED AFRICAN!", yelled a large black cat from another twoleg roof. "SHadUP!", Nugget the short ginger furred cat yelled back at him, " I'm Honaybooboobear and I can go do wutever the mousedung I want you Foxface!", " D&$Mit IS BUTTNUGGETS DRUNK AGAIN?", yelled another cat off in another garden, "SHUTUP YOU ASIAN FREAK STOP ACTING LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING!", the black cat retorted, " STOP BEING RACIST YOU RABBiting Gey", "WHY DONT YOU GO HANG OUT WITH YOUR ASIAN KITTIES, ALMOND EYES!", " WE ALL HAVE ALMOND EYES, WE ARE CATS!", " I HavE EyEs?!". All the cats in the neighborhood could soon hear the arguing and more and more started joining in to the argument. "GO GET A LIFE YOU HIPPY!", "GO DIE ALREADY YOU WRINKLING CRANK!", "TOMATOES SHOULD BE CONSIDERED ORANGES BECAUSE OF THE GONVERMENT AND GLOBAL WARMING!", "IF YOU GAVE ME THAT ORANGE PEANUT FROM EARLIER MAYBE I WOULD EXCEPT YOU!", "BANANAS!". Finally Nugget had enough. There wasn't enough silence to twerk and her favorite song had just come on. "HEY I HAVE AN IDEA WHY DONT WE ALL LEAVE OUR OWNERS AND GO LIVE IN THE FORREST WHERE WE CAN LIVE IN LITTLE CLANS AND HUNT FOR FOOD AND SHtuff BeCAuSe I SAID SO!", she yelled louder then any other cat in the neighborhood. Cats looked at her. There was a long and awkward silence. Like really awkward. It just kind of streched on and on and on and on for a while. Then Nigger and Xoniarederpnopolistopical started making out and a random cat screamed, "OKAY!". The cats who were out and had heard Nuggets idea raced the forest screaming happily about there new freedom then they all sat down finally and quieted. "So... uh now what.", a cat said. "Now I become the clan leader and lead all you dipcats into a blazing glory of awsumness and stuff. I will become Nuggetstar and I will rule the forrest. Xoniarederpnopolistopical your new name is Whiteasian and you shall be my new deputy.", everyone shrugged, "M'kay!" And that's how everything started.


	3. Chapter Thing

p style="text-align: center;""And that is how Parodyclan was created.", Nicekit had fallen asleep during the story and Fatkit kept poking her butt. Letting out a low growl Foreveraloneforever poked Fatkit, "Now give me your little brother, Fatkit.", "Okay!", she squeaked back and she dragged Fartkit over to her. Foreveraloneforever purred and grabbing the kit by the scruff she dragged the kit out of the camp to be raped and then to be thrown into a bonfire as a sacrifice to starclan. Fatkit watched her walk away smiling, "what a nice she-cat. Ugly but stupid.", then tearing off her mask, Faceface ran out of the elders den to see why there was so much yowling going on. It appeared Whiteasian was having trouble with Sexypotato, Duckface, and Gaystripper. "THERE SHOULD BE MORE SHE-CATS IN THE CLAN!", yelled Gaystripper, "WELL I CNT CONTROL THAT YOU DOLT. GO HUNT FOR SOME FOOD OR ILL TEAR OF YOUR PIE HOLE AND EAT YOUR FACE FLESH!" Grumbling the cats walked away. Faceface watched with a mischeivious look in her eye. Bad plans were hatching in her head. Hatching like little ducklings and chickens. And they were as bad and messed up as ducklings and chickens in the same nest. I mean like seriously. The ducks and chickens wouldn't be able to tell who was who! The chicks would drown trying to swim and the ducklings would think they were chickens. Like poor ducklings. /p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p 


End file.
